Faiblesses
by Tommaso
Summary: Le récit de six confrontations entre Iron Man et Captain America, Tony et Steve, qui posent les bases de leur relation.


**Une suite de drabbles qui m'est venue après avoir vu la bande-annonce des Avengers. Une bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq fois où Steve s'est confronté à Tony…<strong>

**1.**

Les joues encore barbouillées de poussière, Captain America s'essuya rageusement le visage d'un revers de manche. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'on le retienne avant que ses mains ne viennent entourer la gorge de l'Homme de Fer. Malheureusement, et comme il l'avait imaginé, personne n'avait osé se dresser sur son chemin qui le mena jusqu'aux vestiaires de la base.

Claquant la porte, Steve disparut. Les autres représentants de l'équipe, eux, virent le mur trembler dangereusement. Se dispersant les uns après les autres, ils préfèrent ne pas rester dans l'œil du cyclone. La comparaison n'aurait pu être plus judicieuse : derrière la cloison se préparait l'un des plus violents orages que la base avait connu jusqu'ici.

Cherchant à se débarrasser du sang agglutiné dans ses cheveux autrefois impeccables, Tony soupira bruyamment : un simple shampooing ne suffirait probablement pas à le débarrasser de cette crasse. Ressentant un brusque changement d'atmosphère, il se retourna doucement.  
>- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?<p>

En guise de réponse, Stark obtenu le fruit fracassant d'un poing contre une armoire métallique qui, d'après sa déformation, nécessiterait d'être remplacée. Insolent malgré son apparence pathétique, Iron Man toisa son collègue du regard. Steve amorça une réplique assassine :

- Vous êtes complètement-

_Autodestructeur_, _suicidaire_furent les premiers mots qui affluèrent à son esprit.

- Téméraire ?, se risqua Tony, visiblement détendu malgré le contexte gravissime.  
>- Dangereux, conclut l'autre partie tout en le fusillant du regard.<p>

Se contemplant dans le miroir proche de lui, Stark étira ses joues pour offrir son sourire le plus arrogant.  
>- Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas dangereux… Je me joue du danger.<p>

**2.**

Perché par-dessus l'une des grandes tables de la salle principale, Tony inspectait le casque endommagé dans l'une des altercations de la journée. Abîmé au niveau de la tempe, le génie cherchait à estimer la résistance qu'offrirait encore le métal enfoncé.

Concentré, il n'entendit pas la venue d'un visiteur forcément inopportun : le Capitaine. Débarrassé de son propre uniforme, il paradait dans ce que Stark qualifiait volontiers de gilet blanc ringard.

Niant cette incursion indésirable, il fit de son mieux pour poursuivre sa tâche, allant et venant entre le plan de travail et une obscure machine dont émanait une curieuse lumière blanche. Celle-ci renvoyait dans les airs une reconstitution en trois dimensions du casque lésé.

Examinant le schéma ainsi constitué, Tony grimaça : l'équipement était définitivement hors d'usage. Balançant de rage l'objet devenu déchet, il s'adressa agressivement à son interlocuteur :  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<p>

Ramassant le projectile, Steve observa brièvement la dépression causée par le choc au niveau de la tempe gauche. Jusqu'ici silencieux, il prit finalement la parole :  
>- Iron Man, l'inatteignable Homme de Fer. Une fois qu'on vous enlève cette armure, qui êtes-vous ?-<p>

Tony évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'instigateur de cette conversation. Reprenant le casque des mains de Steve, il le déposa sur l'un des plans de travail. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie sans manquer de répondre aux interrogations de Captain America :

- Ce que je suis ? Un homme en sursis.

**3.**

Depuis leur dernière entrevue, Tony demeurait plus calme et discret que jamais. Les uns en vinrent à s'inquiéter, les autres remercièrent le ciel d'avoir cloué le bec du milliardaire. Steve, lui, se questionnait sur son hypothétique responsabilité dans ce brusque changement.

Prêt à en découvre avec l'humeur massacrante de Stark, il se faufila jusqu'à la demeure qui lui faisait office de domicile. S'attendant à tomber sur son collègue en agréable compagnie ou occupé à des besognes technologiques dont il ne comprenait pas un dixième des étapes, Steve se figea devant le triste spectacle.

Un verre d'alcool fort à la main, les pieds posés sur l'un de ses bureaux, Tony inspectait une vieille photographie de lui. Hostile mais néanmoins humain, Steve s'inquiéta de ses états d'âmes :  
>- Vous allez bien ?<br>- De vieux démons qui reviennent me hanter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici ?

Mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance morose, le visiteur chercha vainement un moyen de se soustraire à cette conversation qui laissait présager une séance d'aveux intimes et complexes.  
>- Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis deux semaines. Je souhaitais m'assurer que rien de dramatique ne vous était arrivé. Je suis à présent rassuré-<br>- Ton attention me paraît parfois suspecte, répliqua Tony dans un ton amusé et aguicheur que le Capitaine n'identifia jamais comme tel. Rien que le blues d'un génie milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope.  
>- La vie est trop courte pour se morfondre.<p>

Tony, dont la soif venait d'être étanchée d'une rasade de whisky, reprit ironiquement les propos de son compatriote :  
>- Courte, oui. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, pourtant… Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je n'aurai pas dû survivre- Et pourtant, je suis là !<p>

Steve lui répondit d'un sourire timide : il ne voyait aucune raison de se montrer agressif envers un homme qui semblait, de toute évidence, sous l'influence de l'alcool.  
>- C'est une chance qu'on vous ait ramené à la vie.<p>

Les yeux voilés, la voix monocorde, Tony lui adressa une moue déçue :  
>- On ne m'a pas ramené à la vie, non. On m'a ramené à la frontière. Juste assez pour être des vôtres aujourd'hui, pas assez pour redevenir celui que j'étais.<p>

Face à autant de rancœur, le Capitaine demeura interdit. Stark en profita pour railler sa prévenance et l'attention qu'il lui portait. Reposant son verre vide, il haussa les épaules :  
>- Et maintenant ? Je n'ai plus qu'à endurer mes responsabilités.<p>

Incertain de l'attitude à adopter, il se rendit à l'évidence : il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne avant que Stark ne devienne réellement un danger pour lui-même. Et une perte significative pour eux.

**4.**

Malheureusement, les leçons héritées des précédentes excentricités de Tony ne furent pas mises en application suffisamment tôt. Outré d'attendre un plan de bataille pour contrer les ennemis qui menaçaient la ville de Los Angeles, Tony s'était équipé avant de se dérober à la surveillance de ses autres collègues. Avec, pour résultat, d'être introuvable à l'heure où la guerre ouverte se déclara au-dessus des quartiers résidentiels.

Lorsque les forces opposées furent contenues, les blessés évacués et l'essentiel des dégâts recensés, Natasha fut la première à contacter le Capitaine qui œuvrait à la tête des opérations. Elle lui communiqua des nouvelles qui n'apportèrent ni soulagement ni réconfort : le signal qui émanait de la puce logée à l'insu de Tony dans l'armure d'Iron Man était immobile et s'affaiblissait considérablement.

Lancé dans une course contre la montre, ils identifièrent la provenance des ondes après une trentaine de minutes. Ecroulé au centre d'un déluge de gravas, Tony fut rapatrié d'urgence à la base.

Depuis quatre heures, le Capitaine s'efforçait d'attendre patiemment le réveil de son compatriote, arpentant les soixante mètres carrés de l'hôpital de fortune de la base. Lorsque Stark daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, Steve devina à sa moue contrariée que leur blessé éprouvait quelques regrets douloureux.

Immobile, à quelques mètres du lui, Steve croisa les bras et s'efforça de paraître autoritaire et menaçant. Un numéro auquel il n'était toujours pas familier.

- Votre générateur était hors d'usage. Si nos recherches avaient pris plus d'une heure, les éclats vous auraient crevé le cœur.

Entre deux grimaces de douleur, Tony reprit le naturel arrogant qu'il s'imposait envers chacun et qu'il intensifiait encore face au Capitaine.  
>- C'aurait au moins été la preuve que j'en ai bel et bien un.<p>

**5.**

Remis sur pieds, la base dans son entièreté – et Steve le premier – imposèrent quelques semaines de ménagement à Tony. Frustré d'être contenu entre ces murs pour accroître la surveillance dont il bénéficiait à présent, il passait l'essentiel de ses journées à boxer l'un des sacs qu'il avait déniché dans l'une des réserves.

Steve, quand il ne l'observait pas par le biais des écrans, ne se refusait pas une incursion dans ces curieux entraînements. Même si Tony n'avait jamais manifesté une force semblable à la sienne, il remarquait sans peine que les capacités physiques de l'Homme de Fer avaient régressés depuis l'incident du générateur.

- Vous ne pouvez plus nier que votre blessure a eu des conséquences sur votre santé et votre forme. - C'est faux.

Las de se heurter à l'insolence de celui qui, d'après la hiérarchie établie au sein de la base, devrait répondre à ses ordres, Steve se fit violence pour entrer dans son jeu :  
>- Vous avez perdu en force et en puissance musculaire. Vos coups sont plus amortis.<p>

Lui désignant le sac de la tête, Tony lui suggéra de venir le maintenir solidement : il comptait bien lui démontrer que les récents évènements n'avaient nullement entaché sa forme physique. Le torse calé contre le cuir du punching-ball, Steve lui indiqua d'un haussement de sourcil qu'il attendait vivement l'assaut.

Deux, trois coups furent donnés. Les résultats étaient médiocres.  
>- Rendez vous à l'évidence, M. Stark- Vous n'êtes plus à la hauteur.<p>

Les frappes reprirent de plus belles, incontrôlées et rageuses. Elles heurtèrent toutes sèchement le sac. Deux des essais firent même légèrement ciller le Capitaine. Etonné de cette soudaine transformation, Steve se risqua à une remarque amusée :  
>- Était-ce moi que vous imaginiez à la place de votre cible ?<br>- Vous- Ou mon père. C'est à peu près la même chose.

Steve, visiblement atteint, recula de quelques pas. D'une voix nostalgique, il rappela à son collègue que, sous ses airs de jeune adulte, se cachait un homme autrement plus vieux que lui.  
>- J'ai connu votre père, Anthony. Et j'ai le devoir logique de protéger sa progéniture.<p>

Stark éclata de rire, manifestant sa volonté de renier ce père et ce besoin de protection.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter- Je n'ai rien à craindre.<p>

Lui renvoyant un regard lourd de sens, de découragement et de mépris, Steve s'éclipsa de la salle en râlant à voix haute :  
>- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, soit. Si seulement c'était vrai- Si seulement, vous ne vous inventiez pas un ennemi contre lequel je ne peux rien : vous-même.<p>

Silencieux, Tony le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir jouxtant la salle. Quelque chose, dans ces propos, avaient provoqués plus de dommages que n'importe quel dysfonctionnement du générateur, plus que n'importe quelle frappe physique.

**Et une fois où Tony s'est confronté à Steve…**

Autrefois, ces désirs de danger et d'adrénaline étaient ce qui occupait l'esprit de Tony la majeure partie du temps. Depuis peu, d'autres interrogations avaient pris place : plus humaines, plus complexes, elles provoquaient, tour à tour, agacement, inquiétude et espérance chez l'Homme de Fer.

Pourquoi le Capitaine ne le tutoyait-il jamais ? Après quelques semaines de coaching, les autres membres de la base étaient parvenus à se rendre familiers auprès de cet homme d'un autre temps. Lui, en dépit de ses demandes, de ses insolences, ne recevait qu'un froid et lointain « vous ». Paradoxalement, Tony était celui qui bénéficiait le plus de l'attention et de la patience du Capitaine.

_Parce qu'il a connu mon père_, avait un temps tranché l'Iron Man. Puis les questions avaient repris : aurait-il pu exister plus que de l'amitié entre les deux hommes ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait, un jour, mentionné ouvertement des épisodes de leur histoire commune. A moins que l'objet des convoitises du Capitaine ne soit lui, le poussant à se montrer hautement protecteur. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant, conclut Tony, sûr de lui et de ses charmes.

Un jour, les questions avaient eu raison de lui : décidé à obtenir des réponses, Stark avait livré une par une les interrogations qui le taraudaient depuis trop longtemps. Le Capitaine ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, lui répliquant par un autre mystère :

- Dites-moi, Anthony, comment un homme peut prétendre s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir arraché des siens, d'avoir été parachuté dans une mauvaise époque, une époque qui n'est pas la sienne et qui n'a rien de tendre ?

Bouche bée, Stark avait été incapable de lui répondre.

- Il ne le peut pas. A moins de trouver un sens à toute cette histoire… Et malheureusement, il n'y en a pas.

Au fil de cette discussion, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Comme si l'aveu de ces souffrances aussi intimes et secrètes nécessitait d'être énoncée les yeux dans les yeux.  
>- Pour tenir bon, je me suis inventé un but de toute pièce.<p>

La gorge sèche, prêt à entendre qui, de lui ou son père, récolterait les sentiments dont découlait l'attention qu'il fuyait autant qu'il l'estimait, Tony se risqua à ouvrir la bouche.  
>- Un but ?<p>

Livrant sa réponse, Tony ne rata aucun des mots, aucune des nuances contenues au sein de ceux-ci. Des propos qui lui firent comprendre que lui, Anthony Stark, n'était pas le seul à se réfugier derrière une armure. De sa poigne de _fer_, Steve s'était construit une carapace. Ce soir-là, néanmoins, il déposa les armes aux pieds de son meilleur ennemi :

- Peut-être que je suis là pour te sauver, _toi_.


End file.
